1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving a pixel by an over-drive grey level and related driver, and more particularly, to a method for driving a pixel by a corresponding over-drive grey level generated from mathematical operation and related driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a raw over-drive table for looking up over-drive grey levels to over-drive a pixel with the corresponding over-drive grey level looked up in the raw over-drive table. Generally, for enhancing response time of liquid crystal particles in a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), manner of over-driving is used when liquid crystal particles are driven. The liquid crystal particles of one pixel of the LCD can be driven with a corresponding over-drive grey level according to the original grey levels for the pixel in a current frame and the frame previous to the current frame. An appropriate over-drive grey level can be looked up in the over-drive table as illustrated in FIG. 1 and is used to drive the pixel for enhancing the response time of the pixel. As shown in FIG. 1, F1 (column) represents the original grey level for one pixel in one frame (the previous frame), and F2 (row) represents the original grey level for the pixel in the frame next to the frame (the current frame). Under the condition that one color is divided into 256 grey levels (8 bits), the raw over-drive table sizes up to 256×256×256 bits (equals to 32 Kbytes). However, a normal driving chip for LCD cannot afford that big size to store all the data of the over-drive grey levels.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating an over-drive table after reduction. As shown in FIG. 2, the data in the table of FIG. 2 are reduced by decreasing the resolution of the table of FIG. 1 and abandoning some data in the table of FIG. 1. For example, if the original grey level for one pixel in the previous frame falls in the range between the grey levels “0”˜“32”, and the original grey level for that pixel in the current frame falls in the range between the grey levels “32”˜“64”, the corresponding over-drive grey level is grey level “0”. In this way, the over-drive table of FIG. 2 can be reduced to 8×8×256 bits (64 bytes), which is obviously much smaller than the raw over-drive table of FIG. 1. However, the reduction from the table of FIG. 1 to the table of FIG. 2 results in insufficiently over-driving, decreasing the response time of the liquid crystal particles, and distortion in the displayed frames.